mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:The Ghazt Theory
'Game Center' *'8666539FH' - Light torches for torches ! *8765187KJ - please add me. i light as many torches as i can. please do the same for me. *8298551AB - Add me please. I will try to light torches, I am a daily player, give me opinions on my islands if you want! *6575791GN - Please add me, can't afford to buy the gems and would love help with the torches! I promise to return the favor :) thanks! *3043976FG - I play at least twice a day- often more. Please add me *340708FC - Display Name: punctdan : I'm DAILY player. My LEVEL is 30. I have ALL monsters. You will like my Plant Island due to its decorating. I will also decorate other island. SO PLEASE ADD ME! *I'm a new player.Please add me and light my torch and I will do the same to you everyday.8637738AC *6760284JK daily player, please add me!!! *8752814FA *8152707mf daily player please add *8730973ID please add me play daily *8055119AB please add me, I play daily with my kids and they like finding torches to light. *8303642KC Please add me as a friend. Light my torches and I will do the same *8256738FA Add me, I play daily and will light torches. Please light mine too. *8637738AC Please like and torch each other.Thanks a lot *8125122KG Please like and torch me and I'll do the same to you! :) *7153432BK Torch lighter, light mine too *7882340DC Daily player, will light torches, please do the same :) *7811545AH Im vale, help me with my torches :) Ill help u 2¡ *4428105BF:NIQUE372: Thank you faithful torch lighters! Play on! *7072806CK Thank you! *7084790KK Add me as a friend please so we can light each other's torches:) *7107832NC Please add me and light my torches and I will happily do the same for you:) *Hi everyone, i'll add you guys hope i can get some friends requests back too! :3 8006213DN name: wackicha Wackicha (talk) 19:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *7513018NI I'd love it if people would light my torches :) I will return the favor :) *7660076DC Will be working my way down this list, I hope you will add me too! *2776958ji name: Josh plant plz, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *3615985NB Name: Your Boy Jamal. Add me and I'll add you back so we can light eachothers torches. I am an hourly player and I will light yours every day. Thank you :) *2915060EE - melc, thank you! *4357017GH name: FRAPPIER, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *2173823DL - The Finster awaits your friendship! *5518275Bh and 5563825GL - Please feel free to add us. *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *6414231EN. Neesey 5150. Please add me. I need some friends. I will light your torches!!! - I added you add me 3615985NB Neesey5150 (talk) 02:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC)neesey5150 *Tikijeep (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC) get free diamonds!.. Add 7781829ED to referral code and friends list. Light my torch and I will light yours too. - I added you add me 3615985NB * Just started recently. Add me plz! 7603615GN Blacktiggress (talk) 06:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC)blacktiggress, ---I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) * I just started playing recently, so I hadn't cleared away all the trees on cold Island and now there's a bunch of great Christmas trees. I made a snowflake design and I would love to have people come and see what it looks like. 7401121AH *4499244ie - Level 28 - Please help me light my torches on Cold Island! I play multiple times daily and will light your torches as well!- added you add me 3615985NB 4552433JJ - Level 30 - Mother told me not to play with matches. Fortunately for you, I never listened. Unfortunately for me, severe bed wetter. *3392441BF Add me! *5541466JA - I will light your toches over and over like a MONKEY! - I added you add me 3615985NB *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play hourly have lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me, -I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) - I added you add me 3615985NB *Add me please. Friend code 4536402NW Daily player will like islands and light you're monster's torches., *7329801ff play come on by *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *3458409FF Add me ! I will See you on this game ! *7548091EN I visit players islands. I'll gladly light torches- I added you add me 3615985NB *7159913LN help to light wishing torch --- I added you! Add me 68747902AG :-) - I added you add me 3615985NB * 6796189KL *Japoda* Lvl29 Thank you to everyone who lights a torch. My 1st Arackulele is on the way:) Big thanks to whoever used me for their referral code. :) *7236232AM 'My Singing Dylan' Plz light a torch :) :) Thx *- I added you add me 3615985NB *1254261CL please lite my torch I will light yours *7513018NI I'd love it if people would light my torches :) I will return the favor :) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6205166BI - like/torch light--- I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) *7327356ce - I will light yo fire! - I added you add me 3615985NB *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller Hourly player, will light/like your island --I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) *884830LI Level 30 Please like my Plant and Ethereal islands. Thanks!Ellisk (talk) 01:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *5857332LG If you like my island each day I'll do so for you too. October 19th, 2013. Edit your name here if you like my island daily so I can like you island. *1476262gc (Aveoq01) Level 30 daily player.Please feel free to ask questions on my message wall. Like my islands and referral code. *5651713NJ Thanks! *5965048BG - Emeraldducken - level 21 Emeraldducken (talk) (UTC) *5816861GL - Daily player! I'm from Italy too!! (^_^) -- add me please! Xiadi *5841905AD -- Daily player from Italy :-) Thanks! Grazie! Rikauno *ShhhAngel - 3533310AC - friendly island visits ! XoxoShhhangel (talk) 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC)]] *6040105GL -- Thanks! New Player/span> *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD Thanx x *5328723NL *dumbbutterfly 3529919JL (Daily player) *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *DucatiMonsterLiz. 5515498DI *boomshakalaka10 (542949611) *eyerol *djb1541 *TheMattyStew BBB MJS (talk) 14:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *2136257NJ add me xx *- *Ezz1969 - I added you add me 3615985NB *ressespeices16 *AngelsAroundUs - I added you add me 3615985NB *Roseybarn - I added you add me 3615985NB *frekinawesome - I added you add me 3615985NB *birdiedee - I added you add me 3615985NB *Sugarspleen *Rollermonkey1 - I added you add me 3615985NB *Mrs D#5--Frantastix5 *BOBBYTEB *Paulthejet *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my island! *Tweetybatten (GC ID) ~ 3850377ID *SensitivePemguin (with an "m" it's stupid I know - August 17, 2013) *Dkhaslegos1 (2662521CL) *WyvernGamer (43844212KA) * Rosebuddies! (Needs the !)Or 3845560DG Thanks a million coins!Corny, I know! - I added you add me 3615985NB * pianonurse - 5197716HK - I added you add me 3615985NB * cookiezilla - 5191731JD - I added you add me 3615985NB * qwerty-Jake * 2733839KF Stevilchapman (talk) 02:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) * gifvale 5714402DE * DocTree 4451232ai DocTree (talk) 23:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) * BW3612 5089944BK Thanks!532489 (talk) 08:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) * Surfcow 3038818MK * 5236408AI *BigLobedWelder- 4989418FABigLobedWelder (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Puffballfan1221 my code is 6138444HC for Hewy :) please add me, I would love to see your island I'm always playing *york117 -4513638FM XD I just got a few messy islands but they'll be cleaned up once I get all the monsters *74699EK I play on the bus/at work/toilet/bed/everywhere! - I added you add me 3615985NB *-Beans -I'm always messing with my islands, so check my islands sometime *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P - I added you add me 3615985NB *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB BBB Please add your BBB ID to this list below, not in the Edit Summary box on the right, if you want to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. *8139925HF Come on, baby, light my fire! I play several times a day and will be a pyromaniac for you! *8367534HA: daily player. You light my fire and I will light yours. Ty!! *4428105BF: NIQUE372 Thank you faithful torch lighters! Play on! *2776958ji name: Josh plant plz, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *4357017GH name: FRAPPIER, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *7490997BF name troncmaster, I play regularly during the day will add back and light torches in return and give likes *7668552MM - light my torches and I'll light yours :) daily player *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *4499244ie - Level 28 - Please help me light my torches on Cold Island! I play multiple times daily and will light your torches as well! *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play hourly have lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me *7329801ff play everyday come on by *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) * 6796189KL *Japoda* Lvl29 Thank you to everyone who lights a torch. My 1st Arackulele is on the way:) Big thanks to whoever used me for their referral code. :) *7236232AM 'My Singing Dylan' Plz light a torch :) :) Thx *7401121AH come visit and light my fires. :-) Also, see my blog post *7548091EN please add me n I will help out! (Daily playa) *7311222JI light my torch and like my sight and I will happily light yours and like you back! ~~ Edrust~~ *7327356ce - happy to like your island and light your torch if you add me! *3064431FD name: ezechiel.ekra Hourly player, will light/like your island *1254261LC. Please lite my torch! *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *1254261lC ill lite yours daily player *5497986GC -daily player❤ to like *Please add me to your list 5440141AH, many thanks,~~Jax~~ *JL Johnston-5592069IH plz add me I'm level 16(player) *9710ne * 3064431FD name: ezzy.baller Hourly player, will light/like your island *6826698A - New MSM island player and thank you!! *2342289NN - Thanks! *6700334cc Auressea (talk) Nov 5, 2013 * I discovered this game and played ALL weekend! Noob- lvl 14 *6325652BC movedbynoise - Level 10, newbie, ty 2013.10.20 *2153792BC - Europe (LVL30, all ethereals) *2222272EM - I am working on my Ethereal Island, check it out, Thanks! (daily player) *4671672JG - Julycherub many thanks in advance. *3715057BF - Morgan (level 19, daily player) *4123574BA - Jeepzy *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD #55565096LG #4808869HB Noob #1950391KB *7241862AG #3849237IH - I play all the time and love viewing other people's islands!! Violet Valerie #1476262gc- Aveoq01 Level 28 daily player *5515498DI DucatiMonsterLiz. Thanx xx *ValveAperture - 5702774JA *4491919GN please add and check out my islands. I will do the same. Many thanks. *5208415AB Newbie *4497059HN *4598146DA *2592184KA - Daily player *4206964BK - Daily player *4863254KC Will like on your castle :) *4071841JJ *2239516BK *5436601FB :) daily player! *3991550HM-Level 19- Daily Player *3382298LM- Level 17- Daily Player *66464BK eyerol *1860953DF - GamezRulez (Level 30 Daily player, Air and Earth Island in the Top 25) *3942915AJ - daily player level 18 added 3rd sept 2013 *3343175CF- Daily Player-Level 19- Looking for nw Singing monster friends :) *2731403AF - Daily Player - Check out my islands! Would love suggestions. *5012233LB 3x Daily player, always visit my neighbors ----- HamstaMaster *4281378FM - Level 16- Always looking for new MSM friends :) *4629590NA - Daily Dark player *3217581HF - Daily player (visit my plant island, others are work in progress) *1113635MN - Daily player (Check out my islands) *3845560DG - Daily Player *4658668MA - Daily Player *4592109FJ - Daily Player *2130141KD - Daily Player *2662521CL - Daily Player *4071198IG - Daily Player *2941294IK - Daily Player * 4934565MD - aymiecakes * 5070377NJ - turbulentmayo *3557885db - Please visit my plant and cold islands and let me know how I'm doing *2200584CE - All Levels *4103030BE *4343700BC - Daily Player *4242586EG - (Level 12 Daily Player) *4105735MJ *3219377KL - safrouph *3855257GH - Daily Player *3930668KA - B1gBaller or Burton799 (Level 13 Daily Player) *2278878DA - bschaber (Level 24) *1476262gc - Aveoq01 (Level 28 Daily Player) *2841513JF - lilmonkmonk (Daily Player) *2003516DC - Seitrax (Level 27 Daily Player) *2962093ML - Pickje07 (Daily Player) *2269092AA - Pineapple7015 *4004096JG *3662985JJ - Bobbyteb *3576197NB - Bobbyteb *3609246KC *351001FA - Nina (Level 15) *1252425CD - calvin.alves (Level 30, constantly updating islands) *1575032JC - Daily Player *3372559DL - mewnsea *2121020LK - Daily Player *2769921KH - FiFYI *2324386DE - Mr_Bass_1987 *22534434KF - gingeranna *2331042LA - Kerblimey *3246270ik *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3230427gj *2765560aa *2886157CL *3067666NA - Daily Player *1835094ni *1093874MG *2183870BM - my beautiful monsters *2205385IH *2775816IE *2638779KF *1894113JD *1937058GC *2232787GJ *1968575DH - (Zzuxon's daughter) *853935MN *2290838gc *1004761jb *1830013LF - swtshani *2405221MH - #1K1NG *2278335KF *2231931GB *2550090EC *2469051CJ *2292489BF *2472362AC *2278335KF *2464768LG *7241862AG *2344573CH *2401405KD *2394878FM *102106GC - javar1ch *2061136AA *1666702FI - Blazer99186 *1226574EK *1748874BE *2295772EM *2012149kd *2196959EB - kbeffinphresh *1543445ML *2207987IN *2128079AB *2129301ID *1679343LL *2015020MA *1545547MF *2093472KM *2121533IL *1928589BN *1093964NC *2118483GF *2065763JH *1892185AL *1940071HH *64094bi *1479025hb *1795660LK *444909FF - jopster.2. *1768437AD - dahill5000 *1615685cl *1484871if - autumn aka ressespeices16 *1590438DM *1550850HA *1235151jl - Ceebats *740446JA *1464031AB *1436661NB - AngelsAroundUs *1017357HN *1407248CM *1520201FJ *1322265KH - mikethcarpetguy *2043032NG *2118483GF *1147118BA *995622KG *858158NA *313006JE *978864DG *1551731ND - Alf B *707344ME *1178930GC - Lykerwin *812259NH - Gn_graymalkin *840846EK *1035098DE *1151285NB - Merlirin *1213728FG - Lauren *895257AD - Manalith *1100880BC *1131376IE *1180378JM *1324439KJ - LunaticMercury *1329420EE - Jiraporn *299960gm - sparkeythegreat *299788lk - lizzy *566824hk - marky boy *962617fn - daman *1463336AA - Phil *1590421EH - Mark Lawrence *1462901ID - Mona *1652186KC - Sarawr *1714942KG - Buttercream Swirl *1717541IH - Becky *1311035GN - Robskibeat *1707664EA *4129790NA *1662592KE *1852984AA *912953CD *1813484CE - Sundae *1891282FE - Wynlvh *1633577EL *1669713FF *1953384Jk *2118483GF *1968575DH *2026194NI *1521815NL *1950114cg *2146548HG *2245802MK *2063234KG *1516653DN *1892733LF *64094bi Diane DelSig *802482di (Brian Maruschak, Level 30) *2003516DC Seitx *1130766fa *2196595EB *1685503HL *2357331CJ﻿ *2358352GM *2354998DI *1860563EN das me :D *2430535IB *2613642NM *2573421JJ *2653912AI *2440391kb *2729450FM ----thebigshabam *2329984FK *2397270je ---thesupermike *2444629HN - Kynosaur *3034841JN - 2013 *3078245JB *3066422BI *3185226JI *2574468GE *2763883MF - jd2148 *2562558AG- CesarTheSanchez *2226774AC *2709345bb -- IllusoryThrall *3378494fa -july 2013 *1747820nc ~Circe31415 *2498978kk ~Blake *3496058EK - Laurie *3573779DD *2602164LG ~ Chris *3455024FK - *mermaid* *1531011bd Simon *2716965kd Henry *3658434DM - pennylp *3570506HI -gemharman *1137770GC - mceggnog *2137661KL--Frantastix5 *3732068LC - ZuluMuchi :) *2403996CA - mitzxdeea ( level 18 ) *3628831MF ----AlaskanBookwyrm (Level 12, active daily, very social) *2845393FN --Paulthejet (daily player) *3167479JH *3768697HB *3387030FM *3419820JG - Heckle (daily player - rate!) *3483227DD - Joshua The Great (3rd week playing level 17 daily player - like me ) *2771209AH - Continuously (xxipadgirlxx) *2780587EN - ejayzee (daily player) *1476262gc - aveoq01 (daily) *4039741CD - wldchd (new player) *2741741DB *3824238IG - Scorpz *2726107LD- MSM Land *2961951ND- rzs164, I'm on level 18 and have 4 islands *4202774ni - wilmajo *4043915FL *3863443MF - (New daily player) *3673313EH *3129638NE - HannahBMoe (daily player) *4232930Fi - new daily player *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *4148201CL - Talyor Swift *2266072HC - Pryonisys *3374489ID - Grumpy Papoo - regular player, always shuffling island life *49711MJ - Nanster - Come visit my islands! *2662521CL-Dkhaslegos1-(daily player)- MSM IS AWESOME!!! *2662645CD-Scouter789 *4926354AK- Lizz -Daily player! *3016181GH - Daily player *975092HK - Nanonymous *2709516JG grindr, lv27 daily *5197716HK - pianonurse *5191731JD - cookiezilla *6831978EK - Naneki *2423752MI *4394854NI -- Wessel -- Daily player, for now. *2733839KF *3506632km daily player *5496836MI - Jmax0420 *3331866GK - Chace *1729664NK - 4x Daily player, level 30. I'll like your castles, please do the same :) *4022150mk - level 21, daily, thanks!! *5231446HM *5705031EF *163855EJ - Max Level, Daily, Thanks *5150378LI - daily castle lover *4779899IN - Daily player *4428105BF - daily player - thanx! *4732797CD *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3038818MK - aka Surfcow (Obsessed.) *5162512LG - Sarah Jackson level 25 - like your castles and light wishing torches, please do the same! *5622480EM - Beans - Daily player! *5816956LG - Jelly aka Anonymous Towel - Daily player! *6317551GB - Monsterplayer * *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and player) *7301440JK - Paula201204 - I'll visit your islands, light the torches and like your islands daily - thanks for doing the same on my islands ;) *6962852EE - I will light your torch and like your island (daily player) - hopefull you'll do the same for me ;) *7525725BJ - Would really appreciate help with torches. Will happily light/like yours in return. I'm on every 2 hours or so... *573225LB Jawrsh (talk) 15:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions Strategy There should be a strategy page: For example, when you're farming for coins, 4 elements monsters @ lvl 9 are the best. Take two collections (24 - 30 hrs) to pay back for what you pay for food. After, just reaping. Also, a linkage, so to speak, to have no duplication of decorations and still make all monsters on an island 100% happy. For example, Entbrat -- Mammott -- Fwog -- Oaktopus -- Clamble -- Toob -- Bowgart. Yryum (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I recommend creating a section to address the Gamecenter Acheivements from the game, and the tasks or condition required to attain them. Presently there are 17 achievements: My Beloved Monster - "Got a Monster" (10 points) How to Make a Monster - "Bred a Monster" (10points) Mommy's Little Monster - "Get a Monster 100% happy"* (10 Points) *This does not seem to be accurate, I have numerous 100% happy monsters, but have not recieved this achievement. Pump up the Volume - "Reached level 10" (10 points) Gone Platinum - "Got a level 15 Monster" (10 points) Triple Trouble - "Got 3 element Monster" (10 points) Rare Monster - "Got a 4 element monster" (10 points) Clean Sweep - "Cleared all obstacles on an Island" (10 points) Build Me Up Buttercup - Got all Plant Island monsters" (10 points) Cold as Ice - "Got Cold Island" (10 points) Baby, it's cold outside - "Got all Cold Island Monsters" (10 points) In the Air Tonight - "Got Air Island" (10 points) In the Air - "Got all Air Island Monsters" (10 points) Happy When it Rains - "Got Water Island" (10 points) Go into the Water - "Get all Water Island Monsters (10 points) Down to Earth - "Get Earth Island" (10 points) We'll Inherit the Earth - "Get all Earth Island Monsters" (10 points) //I've left all capitalization as seen in the Gamecenter achievements screen, even though it's inconsistent. Chris BelsonRollermonkey (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 6732783do NezumiAnna.donerpond (talk) 10:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC)...Und Please add me, I will light your torches. 7756405GD Please add 7599521kd I play all day and will light your torches in return!Oomagooma25 (talk) 17:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm a new player. Please add my friend code 7599521kd. I will light torches every day!Oomagooma25 (talk) 17:21, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi everyone. I love my singing monsters. Please add 7107832NC to your friends and please light my torches. I will of course add you in kind and light yours as also. I play daily. Lyn0 (talk) 01:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, my friend code is 7762450JM. I will light your torches if you light mine. 4043268BG Please add me! Play many times a day! Light my torches and like my islands! Will do the same for you! Thanks 8379182DA I like friends! Light my torches because I'm poor! I'm also easy to impress, so I like many islands. Also I would never dislike an island because I would feel rude. That's why you should add me. So there. 8666539FH please add 88678L1 - daily player, please add me!!! Sunnyblue878 (talk) 20:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 88678LI - daily player, please add me!!! Sunnyblue878 (talk) 21:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC)